


Open-Minded

by Existential



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF), The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Foursome, M/M, Multi, OT4, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existential/pseuds/Existential
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wanna do what with who?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open-Minded

 

 

Steven was feeling the tiniest sense of dread at the moment, he had a..pretty big request for Anthony today, and he was scared of what would happen when he asked it. So, he decided that today, he would wake up two hours before Anthony--at 6:00 AM since Anthony normally slept till 8:00--and cook his boyfriend's favorite breakfast foods, Pancakes, Bacon, Eggs, and he didn't even burn himself, even with his shaky hands. He had even made French Toast, before his boyfriend was able to wake up incredibly groggy.

Chilled woke up to nearly falling out of the frigid bed, he sat up in bed, wondering where his portable heater had gone before the smell of food hit his nostrils, it made his stomach growl, and it kind of made his dick tingle. The Italian was curious as to what this meant, _Do I wanna fuck the_ food???, he shrugged and got dressed, just in some boxers, Anthony was pulled toward the kitchen, wanting food in his little tummy. He shuffled down the stairs, stumbling and nearly making contact with the wall across from them.

Ze perked up when he heard what could only be the groan of his tired boyfriend, he grinned and finished the french toast he had made, putting it on a plate along with pancakes, eggs, and bacon and placing it carefully on the table. "There's my Italian." Steven giggled at his boyfriend's messy hair.

Anthony only groaned in response, gravitating toward the food, a "Nyeh.." sound coming from him as he received a light smack on his rear from his Canadian. He sat down at the table, grabbed a fork, and began eating. Ze sat down across from him, and began eating, the first five minutes of their breakfast together was filled with Steven's leg shaking uncontrollably. The Canadian put down his fork, but had made it clink loudly on the plate. Steven flinched and Anthony looked up at him, half a pancake being held in his mouth.

"Mm?" Chilled asked, a worried look in his brown eyes. Ze shakily inhaled "Anthony, I wanna talk to you about something." Anthony bit the pancake, allowing it to fall onto his plate and swallowed the food in his mouth quickly. "Yeah. . .?" The Italian responded "--Wait. .Are you breaking up with me..?" he asked, fear obvious in his eyes, a terrible feeling implanting itself into his gut.

"No! Of course not!" Steven frowned, and Anthony had breathed out a sigh of relief "Okay go ahead."

"I. . Wanted to ask you. .How do I say this..?" Steven's leg continued shaking, and his palms were sweating at this point. "I wanna.."

"I wanna have a foursome. . ."

Anthony had already looked incredibly confused and the Canadian hadn't even finished his sentence.

"With Smarty and Galm."

Anthony's eyes went wide, and was one hundred and ten percent sure that he had heard Steven wrong.

"You want to uh. What?"

"Have a foursome with John and Anthony."

"...I.." The Italian bit the inside of his cheek, thinking about his lover's request. They _did_ need something different to spice up the bedroom but. .Anthony sighed "Okay. But. .What if they don't agree to it. . ??"

"I already asked them, a week ago."

"Oh my god Steven."

Steven grinned, "I'm going to tell them they can come over next week..?" the Canadian asked, incredibly excited. _This is actually happening!_

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I'm going back to eating. ."


End file.
